1 Little Secret
by EvErWo0dBaBi89
Summary: Madison has managed to aviod Ephram for the past year, but when they bump into each other, she knows that she has to tell him the truth
1. Default Chapter

Flash forward: This takes place during Ephram and Amy's senior year, after graduation.  
  
The last year in Everwood had been wonderful for almost everyone. Dr. Brown and Dr. Abbott were getting along just fine and their joint practice was booming. Bright had found a job working at a local restaurant and still came back to Everwood to visit his family each weekend. And Ephram and Amy had been dating since the summer before, where the two had a magically 10 days in NY. The couple was very happy and spent every waking minute with each other. So of course, to celebrate after graduation, the two went out for dinner.  
  
Ephram: "Mama Joy's? Couldn't we go somewhere a little more, I don't know, special? Amy: "Come on, think about all the good times we've had here, our first date, when you told me how you felt about me." Ephram: "Your right Ames, what was I thinking? Lets go inside and get our favorite table by the window" Amy: "Sure, but first I promised my Dad I'd check in, he still doesn't trust us alone together, but I'll be right in, ok?" Ephram chuckled and said, "Sure, but I still can't believe your dad doesn't trust us, I mean we've been friends for 3 years and dating for almost 1 and he works with my Dad." Amy: "Don't take it personally, you purple hair just left him with a bad first impression that stuck."  
  
With that, Amy kissed him on the check and walked off to use her cell phone to call her dad. Ephram decided to wait in Mama Joy's for her and headed over to their usual table. But someone was already sitting there, someone very familiar...  
  
"Madison," Ephram stuttered in shock as his ex-girlfriend who he hadn't seen in almost a year turned around.  
  
Ephram didn't think it was possible, but Madison was even more shocked then Ephram. She had been avoiding him all of this time, under his father's orders, and couldn't believe that he was really here.  
  
"Oh, Hi Ephram," Madison replied in a timid voice.  
  
Before Ephram could ask her how she was doing, his eyes wandered to the car seat sitting next to her, where a beautiful baby boy was sound asleep.  
  
"Still babysitting I see, you were always great with Delia," Ephram replied, not realizing that Madison did not find this funny.  
  
"Ephram," Madison took a deep breath and said, "the baby's mine, its my son."  
  
"Wow, Madison that's really umm, nice." Ephram had no idea of what to say to this and to try to stop the uncomfortable silence he replied, "He is really something, so um, whats his name."  
  
Madison knew that she couldn't keep her secret in any longer. Ephram deserved to know the truth, no matter why Andy thought. "His name is Ephram, just like his fathers." Madison stared into Ephram's eyes and when she saw how shocked he was, she bowed head in shame and began to cry.  
  
If you want me to continue, please review!! 


	2. Questions and Confusion

Thanks to all my reviewers, I really appreciate it!  
  
Flashback: Ephram deserved to know the truth, no matter what Andy thought. "His name is Ephram, just like his fathers." Madison stared into Ephram's eyes and when she saw how shocked he was, she bowed head in shame and began to cry.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
For the first time in his life, Ephram was left speechless. Thoughts came rushing through his head, why didn't Madison tell him that she was pregnant? Did she not want him to see his child? Is this why she had been avoiding me?  
  
Seeing how emotional Madison was getting, Ephram knew he had to ask something. Ephram sat down next to her, gave her a hug and asked, "Madison, how could you keep this from me. Would you have never told me about my child if I hadn't run into you?"  
  
"Ephram, I honestly don't know, I just don't know. You see, I found out I was pregnant about 2 months after we broke up, I was so confused and scared, so I went to your dad and"  
  
"What," Ephram cut her off, totally surprised, "my dad knows about this, about you? Why didn't he tell me?"  
  
Madison could see that Ephram was getting worked up, "I talked to your Dad and he convinced me that it was best to keep this from you. He said that you weren't ready to be a father and begged me not tell you. I wanted to tell you, I mean you deserved to know, I was stupid to listen to your Dad."  
  
Ephram could see that Madison was going to cry again, "Madison, relax! I'm not blaming you, you just got to understand how shocked I am right now. I mean finding out that at age 17 you're a father with a girlfriend you haven't seen in over a year, its pretty big news."  
  
"I know, I know," said Madison, who was very happy that Ephram wasn't mad at her.  
  
"Ok Mads," Ephram said, looking at his watch, "I have to go take Amy home and then go talk to my dad. Can I call you later? We still really need to talk."  
  
Madison was so ecstatic that Ephram was ok with being a father that she had totally forgot about Amy. Her visions of a perfect family went down the drain as she remembered Ephram and Amy, looking so happy after last year's prom. "You know what Ephram? I'm just going to go now and get on with my life, since you have. I'll see you later." Madison picked up baby Ephram, ran out of the dinner to her car, and drove home.  
  
Just as Ephram left the dinner to run after Madison, he ran into Amy  
  
"Hey your," Amy said to him ," Sorry it took so long, my Dad was yakking on about family plans for Bright's birthday. Anyway, I'm starved, lets go inside and," Amy stopped talking as she saw the look on Ephram's face, and she immediately knew something was wrong. "Ephram, what wrong"  
  
"Look Amy, I have to go, its really important. I'll drive you home and then call you tomorrow ok?" asked Ephram.  
  
Amy could see that Ephram was off in a distant place and so she kissed him goodbye and said, "Its ok, you go home and I'll stay, eat a quick dinner and have Bright pick me up later. But remember to call me tomorrow, ok"  
  
Ephram gave her a quick nod, got into his car, and drove home, never looking back. Ephram knew that Amy was hurt, but he was too busy to think about it. His hands gripped the steering wheel tighter as he speed towards his home.  
  
"Why would my Dad keep something like this from me," Ephram muttered to himself. Even though Ephram hadn't planned on or wanted to be a father this young, his father knew that he would want to know. Ephram's thoughts came to a halt as he turned onto Dearborn Street and into his driveway. His anger had built up and he couldn't take it, he was ready to explode. Ephram got out of his car, opened the house door, and stepped inside and was immediately greeted by a very happy Andy.  
  
"Hey Ephram, how was you date? Delia and I rented tons of movies and,"  
  
Ephram cut off his father, "Dad, why the hell didn't you tell me about Madison."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Should I continue with it? If you like it, please review!! 


	3. Confrontations and Worrys

Flash back: Ephram cut off his father, "Dad, why the hell didn't you tell me about Madison."  
  
Chapter :3  
  
When Andy heard Ephram utter those words, he knew that his, and Ephram's, would never be the same. None of his reasons for keeping Madison's pregnancy from Ephram seemed reasonable anymore.  
  
Andy: "Ephram, you have to try and understand, I did it for you. I kept it from you because I cared about you and didn't want you to throw your life away."  
  
Ephram: "Care about me? Please Dad, all you have ever cared about is yourself. You didn't want to be a grandfather or help me raise my son, so you left Madison alone to try to raise this baby by herself. You disgust me!"  
  
Andy knew how worked up Ephram was getting and tried to calm him down. "Ephram, don't jump to conclusions. I knew she would need help, so I gave her all the money she would need and..."  
  
Ephram cut him off. "Money? Madison doesn't need money, she needs help and the baby needs a father. Sure, I wasn't ready for all of this last year, but that's only because I didn't have to be. I don't want to be the crappy parent you were for the first 16 years of my life or have my son growing up and always asking Madison why he doesn't have a Dad. I want to and am going to be a good father and be involved in my son's life."  
  
Andy: "Ephram, don't you understand? This would mean giving up Julliard and the rest of your life goals, all to raise a baby with a woman you don't even love."  
  
Ephram: "But I did love her and the baby was a product of the love we once shared. I still care about her life. Dad, I'm going to be in the baby's life no matter what, the only thing I'm unsure about is whether or not I want to be in yours."  
  
Before Andy could reply, Ephram stormed upstairs to his room and locked the door. After a quick google search, he found Madison's new address online. "If I leave now, I can be there in an hour," muttered Ephram as he turned the computer off. Ephram quickly and quietly climbed out of his window and managed to reach the driveway without alerting his Dad or waking up Delia. With the blink of an eye, Ephram was speeding off towards Boulder. He had no idea what he was going to say to Madison, but he knew that he needed to say something.  
  
Meanwhile, Amy Abbott was at home, channeling flipping on the couch as Bright walked into the room. Like the great brother he is, Bright could sense that something was wrong.  
  
Bright: "Amy home alone on a Saturday night? That must mean that Ephram's sick, on vacation or completely blew you off. So which is it, A, B, C or all of the above?"  
  
A: "For your information, Ephram and I were out, but he had to go and you weren't home, so Dad drove me home."  
  
Bright: "He had to go? Had to go where, I mean I'm the kids only other friend and he wasn't with me! It had to be pretty important to make him leave you, considering that you two are practically stuck at the hip these days."  
  
Amy: "Actually, it's kind of weird. I left him alone for like 10 minutes and when I came back, Ephram was totally spaced out. He looked really worried, so I let him leave and didn't question him about it....but every since then I've been wondering what he would possibly be keeping from me?"  
  
Before Bright could give her one of his crazy theories on what was wrong, Amy went upstairs to cry to shake off her theory that Ephram, the love of her life, was keeping something for her. Meanwhile, Bright decided that he would confront Ephram the next day and see if he could maybe figure out what was bothering him.  
  
Some1 mentioned that I can only get signed reviews...How do I change that lol?  
  
I probably won't be able to update tomorrow, but if I get reviews, I'll try to have something up by Saturday! 


	4. A New beginning

Note: This is a lot like sporty's, but I wrote this before I read her next chapter. I want to change mine up since there are so many fanfic's out there like it. How you guys feel about Ephram not dating Madison or Amy....but Madison's younger sister?  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
About an hour after he'd left, Ephram arrived at Madison's house. It was a small, one story blue house that looked very well taken care of. As Ephram got out of his car, he spotted a baby playground in the backyard and was overcome with a feeling of sadness. He had already missed out on some of his son's life, he didn't want to miss out on anymore. Amy and Julliard were at the back of his mind right now, which was odd since they had been his top priorities just hours ago. When Ephram reached the porch, he lightly pressed on the doorbell. He wasn't sure how Madison would react to his visit, but he hoped it would be positive. The door open and a tired, yet still radiant looking Madison answered the door  
  
Madison: "Ephram, what are you doing here?"  
  
Ephram: "Look Madison, I know it's late, but can I come in? We really need to talk."  
  
Madison: "Ok, I guess so. Come in," she said as she let him in the house. Madison began walking down a long hallway to the living room. The hallway's whitewashed walls were covered with pictures, some of Madison's parents, some of her old band, and some of baby Ephram. Ephram had no idea how much you could love someone without knowing them until he saw those pictures of his son. He instantly knew that he wanted to be in his child's life.  
  
When they reached the family room, Madison and Ephram sat down, on opposite sides of the couch. Before Madison could say anything, Ephram began to speak.  
  
Ephram: "Madison, just hear me out for a moment. When I first heard the news, I was really shocked and I had no idea how to react. Than, after thinking it over, I realized that I want to be in my son's life. Sure, we aren't dating anymore and I wasn't around during your pregnancy, but from the moment I first saw little Ephram, I knew that I wanted him, needed him in my life. So please, just give me a change to be involved in his life, because I don't think I can handle knowing that I have a son whose life I'm being deprived of any longer."  
  
When Ephram finished his rant, he looked up to find Madison smiling at him.  
  
Madison: "After listening to your Dad so many times, I never expected you to want to take on this responsibility. But I am glad that you do, because I know you Ephram and you'll make a great father."  
  
Ephram: "Madison, I knew that this seems kind of crazy and sudden, but can I spend the nigh on your couch? I want you and Ephram Jr. to come home with me tomorrow to talk to my Dad. He doesn't want me to do this, but I really want him to support me, support us. Maybe, if you come talk to him and let him see the baby, he'll change his mind. "  
  
Madison really didn't want to see Dr. Brown again after how he had treated her, but she wanted Ephram to be involved in her son's life, so she knew that it had to be done. "Ok, I'll go with you, but I'm warning you, convincing you Dad is not going to be very easy."  
  
Ephram: "Believe me, I know. But these are our lives and we are going to have to tell him that we are going to do this. If after our talk, he still doesn't support us, than we will just have to do this without him. It'll be his loss."  
  
Madison: "I'm glad you so enthusiastic about this. I was afraid that things would be so weird between us, especially....well especially because of Amy." Madison paused and fearfully asked, "You didn't tell her, did you?"  
  
Ephram: "No, but I will have to tell her eventually. I mean the baby will be a big part of my life now, so I'll need to tell her when the time is right."  
  
Madison: "I mean, will Amy be upset about us? You and me spending so much time together?"  
  
Ephram: "We both know that Amy is the jealous type, but she says the she loves me and will just have to trust me."  
  
Madison smiled and then looked over and saw what time it was, "Ephram, I hope you don't mind, but I'm really tired, the baby just absorbs all of my energy. I'm going to call work and tell them I need tomorrow off and than go to sleep."  
  
Ephram: "Work, I totally forget to ask you if you finished college or stuck with the band or what's going on in your life, I'm such a moron."  
  
Madison: "No your not, you were just a little preoccupied. Basically, I'm taking a break from school, so I can work part time and the still spend time with Ephram. I'll fill you in with the rest of the details of my boring life in the morning. Anyways, goodnight Ephram."  
  
Ephram: "Goodnight," he said back to Madison and she went back to her room and fell asleep. Ephram plopped down on the couch, closed his eyes and tried to fall sleep, but it was useless. All of the day's events were swarming through his mind. To clear his head, Ephram decided to go get a glass of water from the kitchen, which he remembered seeing off of the hallway when he arrived. But on the way, Ephram was distracted by a blue sign that said "Ephram's room" on one of the doors. Although he didn't know if Madison would mind, Ephram opened the door and tiptoed over to his son's crib. Inside, his beautiful baby boy was peacefully sleeping.  
  
"Wow," whispered Ephram, "I still can't believe that's my son. I helped create that perfect little boy." Ephram knew that he could stare at his son all night, but he knew that he needed to get some sleep for the task that lay ahead. Getting his father to accept his decision wouldn't be easy, but it had to be done. Maybe, if Andy just saw the baby, he would feel what Ephram felt and would know that this was the right thing to do. Ephram stroked his son's head and whispered, "Goodnight son. I'll be here in the morning, I'm going to be here a lot now because I want to be the father that you need and deserve to have." Ephram lightly kissed his son on the forehead and wandered back to the family room. After a little bit of tossing and turning, Ephram fell asleep on the couch, totally unaware of the trouble and chaos that the new day would bring him.  
  
Meanwhile, another Brown was having a hard time falling asleep back in Everwood. Andy was so sure that he made the right decision a year ago, but now, now he wasn't so sure.  
  
"If only Julia were here," Andy said to himself," She'd know what to do. Oh Julia, how did I let this happen? Our teenage son is a father now and his whole life is going to change. Part of me says that hes an adult now and has to make some of his own decisions, but the other part of me says that hes just too young for this. Maybe it's just me; maybe I'm the one who can't handle this. Ephram says hes ready and I can't stop him, but I don't know if I'm ready. Oh Julia, how did I let this happen?"  
  
Andy was a grown man, but he still felt the need to cry. Everything was changing right before his eyes and he knew he couldn't stop it. Andy tried to forget about things and eventually fell into a troubled sleep. He figured that he would talk with Ephram in the morning, having no idea that his son had snuck out and was at Madison's house.  
  
Please review, like always ( ! 


	5. Back to Everwood we go

Thank you everyone who reviewed this! The more reviews I get, the sooner I try to update lol!!  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Ephram awoke the next morning to the sound of sizzling coming from the kitchen. As he stumbled his way there, he saw Madison over at the strove frying pancakes. She turned around and saw Ephram staring at her:  
  
Madison: "You know, when I woke up this morning, I was almost positive that yesterday was all just a dream. But now that I see you here, I know that it's true and I'm glad that it is."  
  
Ephram: "I know what you mean. My life is changed so drastically in 1 day, it's kinda surreal. But hey, the experts say change is good, so I'm all for it."  
  
Madison: "Thanks for the information smart one and I'm glad to see that your still the same sarcastic Ephram. Anyway, if we plan on getting to Everwood anytime soon, I need to go get Ephram ready."  
  
Ephram: "It's so confusing having another Ephram around. I mean it's not like there were ever any other Ephram's at school or anything since its not exactly a common name. It's going to take some getting use to this, this whole double Ephram thing."  
  
Madison: "We could always call him by his middle name Alex, after my Dad."  
  
Ephram: "So that would make him Alex Kellner? I like it."  
  
Madison: "Actually, it would make him Alex Brown. Even though you weren't around at the time, I thought that if I named him after Brown, after his father, that you would eventually come back and be in his life, which you did."  
  
Ephram: "He has both of my names? Wow, I feel honored! But anyway, I'll eat breakfast while you get Alex ready and then we'll tackle the mighty sultan later."  
  
Madison rolled her eyes at his pathetic nickname for his father and then went off to go wake Alex up. As Ephram helped himself to some pancakes, he thought about how simple his relationship with Madison was going. They had never really been friends, but right now, everything seemed cool. He was trying hard not to imagine them dating, because right now he needed to concentrate on Alex. But every time he saw her or spoke to her, memories of the great times that they had shared in the past flooded his mind.  
  
Just as Ephram was finishing up his 7th pancake, Madison emerged from the hallway with a dressed and ready to go Alex in her arms.  
  
Madison noticed how many pancakes Ephram had eaten. "Boy someone's hungry."  
  
Ephram: "I skipped dinner in all the excitement of last night, so I was starved. But I'm done now, so we can go."  
  
The trio walked out to Madison's car, because it already had a booster seat in it. After making sure that Alex was buckled in safely, Madison and Ephram jumped into the front seats of the car and drove towards Everwood.  
  
After almost 20 minutes of painful silence, Ephram decided to break the ice. "So Madison, you never did tell me how all of this happened and what you life is like now."  
  
Madison: "It's a long story."  
  
Ephram: "It's a long car ride."  
  
Madison: "Ok, well it all started when I took the pregnancy test and saw that it was positive. I went to visit your Dad and he did another test that determined that I defiantly was. I thought about what to do all day, but decided to wait until your father told you about it, so we could decide together. Only your Dad never told you, and he gave me a bunch of reasons why you were not to know about the baby. It didn't really seem like he was giving me choice, so I stupidly agreed and your Dad offered to support me and my baby as long as we needed. Anyway, after I finished junior year, I took a break from school and managed to get a job as a department store manager in Bolder. So I left Everwood and moved here before the news of my pregnancy could spread and people could gossip. Now, I have my little house and am still working part time in the store. I want to eventually go back and finish school once Alex starts preschool, but right now, I'm happy where I am. So what about you Eph, hows your life been?"  
  
Ephram: "Well, obviously not as dramatic as yours. I had an amazing summer in NY with the Julliard Summer program and then came back to Everwood for senior year. It was weird with Bright away at community college, but then Amy and I started dating so I spent most of my time with her. But anyway, I graduated earlier this week and after yesterday, I'm rethinking about what I'm going to do next year."  
  
Madison: "You can't give up Julliard, I won't let you. You can't just throw away your dreams."  
  
Ephram: "Relax, I'll figure something out, I mean there has to be at least one decent music academy in Colorado."  
  
Before Madison could reply, she realized that they had finally arrived at Ephram's house. She pulled into the driveway, but just stared in the car with a frightened look on her face.  
  
Ephram squeezed her hand and said, "He already knows about the baby, so all we have to do is show him why we want to raise him together. If we don't let him get to us, it won't be that hard."  
  
Madison squeezed his hand back, smiled, and stepped out of the car. After picking up Alex, the three walked up to the porch and stepped inside the house.  
  
Ephram: "Dad, are you home?"  
  
Delia: "No, its just me," called a voice from upstairs, "Dad's at Nina's, he is really mad because you snuck out lat night and..." Delia had walked out of the room and saw Madison at the bottom of the steps. "Oh my gosh, Madison," she squealed with excitement.  
  
Madison: "Hey Delia," she replied as the excited 11 year old raced down the stairs and hugged her old babysitter.  
  
Delia: "What are you doing here?"  
  
As the two parted, Delia noticed the blue bassinette next to her. Delia looked from Madison to Ephram. "No it can't be...Madison, is this your baby?  
  
Madison: "It's our baby. Delia, I want you to meet your nephew, Ephram Alexander Brown."  
  
After muttering a wow, Delia said, "Lets just hold on here for a minute, because I have some questions. First of all, does Dad know about this and secondly, can I hold him? Please?"  
  
Madison and Delia walked over to the couch and sat down. After Madison showed Delia how to hold Alex, she explained to her their situation. However, before Delia could respond, the back door opened and Andy Brown walked into the room.  
  
Andy: "Madison, what are you doing here? Whats going on? Delia, go to your room."  
  
Delia: "Fine, but you never let me listen and Ephram will just fill me in later," she whined before stomping off to her room.  
  
Once Delia was out of earshot, Andy walked past the couch and just stared at Ephram, Madison and Alex.  
  
Andy: "Ephram, Madison, I don't know what to say, I don't know what to do. For once in my life, you've left me speechless."  
  
Ephram: "Dad, you don't have to know what to do. Just accept the fact that I'm going to help Madison raise our son. You giving her money isn't enough, she needs me to help her give our son the love that he deserves. Now we don't need your help, we just want you to except this situation....and us."  
  
Andy: "Ephram, its times like these where I wish that your mother was here, to help me figure all of this out. Nevertheless, you're an adult now and I can't stop you from doing this, even if I wanted to too. I just hope that you realize what you're getting yourself into."  
  
Ephram: "Believe me, I do. I may not have planned on this, but that doesn't mean that I'm not ready for it."  
  
Andy: "I know and although I'm still upset, I'm going to let you do this. And as for you Madison, I can't express to you how truly sorry I am. I really did think that leaving Ephram out of this was for the best, but I was wrong. I just hope that you can forgive me."  
  
Madison: "Yes, but I won't forget about it. Dr. Brown, this situation has affected me too. You will probably be seeing a lot more of me now that Ephram is going to be involved in our son's life, I just hope that you will respect me from now on and not make decisions for other people that don't concern you."  
  
Andy: "I will Madison, I will. Now, I promised Nina that I would accompany her to go to Sam's Dad's house to pick him up. I'm leaving Delia at Brittney's, so you two will have the house if you decide to stay in Everwood for the night. But just remember, you two may be raising a child together, but that doesn't mean that you have to be romantically involved. If you try to date again, it will probably end in heartbreak for all of you, especially your son. So just be responsible and keep your son's interest before your own."  
  
With that, Andy went to go get Delia and the two left the house.  
  
Ephram: "Well now that that's over, we can breathe easily again."  
  
Madison: "I know, I feel a lot better now, I'd been waiting to get a lot of things off of my chest. Before we drive back to my house, let's get something to eat. I'll swing by Mama Joy's and pick us up some lunch, ok?"  
  
Ephram: "Cool, I'll walk you to the car."  
  
Just as Ephram was walking Madison and Alex to her car, Bright Abbott was driving down the street. Bright had decided to go over to Ephram's and see if Ephram would open up to him. Yet, as he got closer to the Brown house, he was shocked by what he saw. Ephram was hugging a very familiar blonde- haired woman who was holding what appeared to be a baby. Bright blinked and realized that he wasn't dreaming. He waited until the blonde drove out of sight, parked his car and ran over to Ephram.  
  
Bright: "Dude, what the hell do you think your doing? Amy's home crying because she thinks your ignoring her. And newsflash, you are! All to spend time with your ex-girlfriend who broke your heart? What are you thinking?"  
  
Ephram: "Bright will you just chill out before you jump down my throat. Its a lot more complicated than it looks!"  
  
Bright: "And the baby! Don't think that I failed to notice that little detail. Please, tell me that it's not yours!"  
  
Ephram: "Bright, just hear me out. I just found out yesterday that Madison gave birth to my son a few months ago. Madison and I agreed to raise him together as friends, just friends. This all happened last night and things are kind of crazy right now."  
  
Bright relaxed a bit. "Sorry for freaking out at you man, I know you're not the cheating type. But you're a father? That's huge. You have to tell Amy."  
  
Ephram: "I will, I will, but not now. Madison is coming back over and we're driving back to her house. I'll be back for school tomorrow and I'll try to find a way to break it to Amy then, ok"  
  
Bright: "Ok," Bright said as he headed back towards his car, "Just don't forget she deserves to know."  
  
"I know," muttered Ephram after Bright left, "But how do I break it to her?"  
  
Reviews are appreciated, like always!! 


	6. Author's note

Hey readers, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever, but it was the last week of lacrosse so I've been very busy. But I haven't forgot about this story and will have an update posted by Thursday at the latest! I hope you read it! 


	7. He thought things couldn't get any worse

Sorry this update took so long, I've been really busy with finials and stuff. But...the good news is that most of my readers are Ephram/Madison people, and you will all be very happy with this chapter!  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Ephram waited until Madison got back and the two ate lunch. They then drove back to Madison's house and made arrangements for Ephram visit Alex next Saturday morning. Ephram then went home and fell asleep, exhausted from his long day.  
  
The next morning, Ephram woke up and got ready for school. Unfortunately, for him, he wasn't able to slip away to school without a run-in with Andy.  
  
Andy: "Ephram, I know that you're still mad at me, but you can't avoid me forever. Can't you just try to understand that I had your best interest at heart and forgive me?"  
  
Ephram: "Dad, I guess I forgive you, but I'm still mad. It's going to be awhile before I can trust you again. So just be happy that I'm even talking to you and let me go live my life the way I want to."  
  
Andy desperately wanted to make peace with his son, but he knew that it was best to just let Ephram go. Things between them had been almost perfect over the last year and they were finally having the relationship that Andy always wanted them to have, but never had time for. After working so hard, Andy's choice had put him and his son back to where they were 3 years ago. Andy knew that only time could heal his mistake. Until then, he would just try to give his son the space he wanted and try to help Ephram whenever he needed it.  
  
Meanwhile, Ephram had arrived at school. He was searching the halls when he finally spotted her, the girl he loved, his "soul mate", Amy Abbott. She was standing around with her popular friends looking bored, yet still beautiful. Ephram had no idea why a girl who could have any boy she wanted chose him. The 5 minutes until homework bell rang and Amy walked over to her locker. As she left her group, Ephram walked over to Amy and slid his arms around her think waist.  
  
Ephram: "Hey gorgeous, I haven't seen you in forever."  
  
Amy slid out of his reach and coolly replied, "Well who's fault is that?"  
  
Ephram could sense that Amy was still mad about him ditching her at Mama Joy's. "I know, and I'm really sorry. Look, we need to talk; there are some things I need to explain to you. Can we go somewhere, somewhere outside of this stupid school?"  
  
Amy: "I guess, I'd only be missing study hall. Let me get my coat and we'll go."  
  
After a long car ride and mountain hike, the couple arrived at their favorite picnic spot. They had experienced so many wonderful things there, such as when they had their first real kiss as a couple. As they sat down, Amy began to speak.  
  
Amy: "Look, Ephram let me make this clear. The last few months have been really great, but if you don't want a serious relationship, you need to tell me. I have had bad experiences with lying boyfriends before and I don't want to experience all of that pain again."  
  
Ephram: "I know, and you don't deserve it. I'm trying to be honest with you now because I love you, but it's not easy. Amy, I don't know how to tell you this..."  
  
Amy cut him off. "Your not breaking up with me, are you?"  
  
Ephram: "No, but a major changed had happened to me and its going to effect you too. Amy, I just found out that after Madison and I broke up, she found out she was pregnant. Madison ended up giving birth to my son a few months ago and now that I know about him, I want to be involved in his life."  
  
Amy was prepared for many answers, but not this. "Ephram, how could you do this to me, to us? What if you fall back in love with Madison? Before you agreed to this did you even think about what having a son would do to us or how it would affect me?"  
  
Ephram: "Amy this is my son, I have to be involved. I don't have an option, it just has to be this way. I love you, but I love my son too and I can't just not be in his life. Just try to understand and give the new situation a chance?"  
  
Ephram grabbed Amy by the arm and turned her towards him. He wiped the tears from her eyes and stared at her longingly.  
  
Amy: "Ephram, this is a much bigger deal than you're making it out to be. Your life is going to be so unrecognizable so soon and it scares me. I worked so hard to get over my depression without my medication and I finally got my life in order and learned to leave Colin and Tommy in the past. And look what you do to me. I just can't handle this right now and if you love me like you claim you do you would understand how I'm feeling."  
  
Ephram: "Amy, I can't give up my child for you, I just can't. If you aren't ready to be involved with a man with a son, we are going to have to take a break until you are."  
  
Amy: "How dare you suggest breaking up to me after I waited around for you all summer"  
  
Ephram: "Amy, I can't help it. You put me in an impossible situation."  
  
Amy: "Impossible? You are choosing to raise a son who you barely know with your sluty ex-girlfriend, when you could be with me, a girl who loves you."  
  
Ephram: "Don't you dare insult me, my decisions or my life. Just go away Amy, I don't need this."  
  
Amy: "Fine, but you'll come back to me. You know you love me Ephram Brown and once Madison screws, you over again, you'll realize it. Only after this little discussion, I don't think I'll ever forgive you or be able to love you again."  
  
Ephram: "I am such an idiot. I don't see how I ever loved you. All you seem to care about is yourself. You need help Amy, before you do something stupid."  
  
Amy cried out, "Colin would never do this to me," as she ran back towards town.  
  
Only surprisingly, Ephram didn't chase after her, he let her go. The devious, selfish, bitchy Amy had always been there, but he was too blinded by her lust and appeal that he didn't see it. Ephram didn't want to go back to school. Don't get him wrong, breaking up with Amy had been the right thing to do....but it still felt so weird. He knew he needed to talk to someone, but who? Bright was Amy's brother, he wouldn't believe that Ephram dumping his "soul mate" was the brightest (hehe) thing to do. Ephram was mad enough and Andy and talking to him would imply that Ephram was ready to fix things between them, but he wasn't. Nina was so busy with work that she wouldn't have time to deal with the boy next-door. Suddenly, a name popped into his head. Ephram ran towards his car and drove to go find the one person who could possibly understand what he was feeling right now: Madison.  
  
If you liked it, review please!! 


	8. Time to shake things up

Chapter: 6  
  
After he got to his car, Ephram drove until he reached Madison's house. As he pulled into the driveway, he stopped the car and hit himself on the head. "I totally forgot that Madison was working again," he said to himself. Ephram decided to go grab a quick lunch and then wait by Madison's house until she got home. Ephram had been the Boulder a few times before and remembered this great little dinner that served the best hamburgers. Ephram drove there, found a parking spot and walked over to the dinner. Surprisingly, the dinner was quite crowded for a weekday and there were no tables left. He looked over and saw that there was one seat left at the counter, so he decided to sit there. A few minutes later, a waitress came over and handed him a menu.  
  
As he was looking through it, he heard a voice ask, "Excuse me, but could you pass the ketchup?"  
  
Ephram looked up and saw a beautiful girl staring at him. She looked about his age and had long, dark brown hair and eyes that looked like two shinning emeralds. She was wearing fishnets stockings, a leather mini-shirt and a black blink 182 tee-shirt. She looked very out of place in this simple Colorado town.  
  
"S-sure," Ephram stammered as he passed it to her. She smiled back at him and began to make conversation.  
  
"So why aren't you in school today? I didn't think any kids in this little mountain town had the guts to cut," she asked him.  
  
"Actually," Ephram told her, "I'm originally from New York, so I've been cutting school for as long as I could remember. Today, I just broke up with my girlfriend and took a drive and ended up here. So what's your story? No offense or anything, but you don't exactly look like a Colorado girl to me."  
  
The girl smiled at him, revealing her perfectly white, crest toothpaste add smile. "That's because I'm not. My names Isabella and I just moved here to live with my Aunt, and I'm from New York too. I flew into Denver and decided to stop for lunch before driving to my aunt's house. She lives in some small, middle of nowhere town with like 1,000 people. But more importantly, I didn't catch your name fellow New Yorker."  
  
Ephram: "I'm Ephram, Ephram Brown. I moved to Colorado about three years after my mother died. I miss New York though, in fact, I was there all summer as a student in the Julliard summer program, I play the piano."  
  
Isabella: "Really? That's really cool. I'm more a writing, artsy kinda girl, so I spent the summer at an internship with the New York Times. I worked there until I graduated high school last week, and then I packed up and moved here for the summer. Then, I'm going to Stanford in the fall."  
  
Ephram: "Stanford, wow you must be smart. I've never really cared about school or tried hard in it, because I've always though that I wouldn't need to know anything they taught in school because I'd always have the piano. Up until last week, I was all set to go to Julliard in the fall. But now, I think I might just find a closer piano school, because of...well never mind, you probably don't want to hear my pathetic and twisted life story."  
  
Isabella smiled at him and both of their lunch's arrived. "Actually, I wouldn't mind. You should try me, I'm a good listener. Plus, my life had been so odd that nothing seems weird to me."  
  
Although he couldn't explain why, Ephram trusted this girl, even though he'd only known her for 5 minutes. Something about her led him to spill all of his issues to her, his problems with Madison, Alex, Amy and everything that had happened to him since Madison had ran into him at the dinner the other night.  
  
"Wow," was all Isabella could say when Ephram finished, "your in deep. Here's my advice, you can take it or leave it: Leave Amy behind, she seems like she was only causing you trouble. Try to make-u p with your Dad, I know what is like not having parents around, and you may not see it, but you need a father in your life. And as for Madison, you two need to be friends to raise your son together, but I wouldn't advise dating her. If you guys broke up, you could be kicked out of your son's life."  
  
Ephram: "How is it that someone who barely knows me understand my life so much more than I do?"  
  
"What can I say, it's a gift." Suddenly, Isabella's cell phone rang. She smiled at Ephram and picked it up. She left the bench and walked over towards to window to get a better reception. As she stood up, Ephram stared at her. Ephram hadn't see a girl like this since life back in New York and even then none of the girls were this amazing. She reminded him of a Greek goddesses, a punk Greek goddesses. As she walked towards him, he felt like the luckiest guy in the world to be eating lunch with her.  
  
Isabella: "Hey Ephram, lunch was great, but I have to go. My aunt's on the phone and wants me to go home. It was great talking to you and I hope to see you again."  
  
"Wait," Ephram called after her as she began to walk out the door, "what if I never see you again?"  
  
Isabella: "If we were meant to meet again, we will. Fate is funny like that. Bye."  
  
As Ephram watched her step into a taxi and drive away, he forgot all about Madison. He decided to drive back home because it was already 2 o'clock, and his Dad would realize that something was suspicious if he didn't get home soon.  
  
Once he reached home, Andy ran over to him.  
  
Andy: "Hey Ephram, where have you been? Hurry up and get changed, were going to Nina's for dinner. Apparently, Nina's niece is moving in with her and Nina wants us all to meet her at dinner."  
  
Ephram: "Whatever, I'll be down in a second."  
  
Ephram went upstairs and changed in nicer pants and a black button down shirt. After gelled his hair, he admitted that he looked pretty good, a lot better than this morning.  
  
Ephram met Delia and Andy by the front door and they walked over to Nina's. It was a silent walk, because Ephram still wasn't ready to start talking to Andy again.  
  
"Hey guys," Nina greeted them as she opened the door, "come in and sit down. I have to go get my niece, she's still upstairs unpacking."  
  
The Browns sat down and started on a salad as they waited for Nina and her niece.  
  
Nina: "Sorry guys, she was on the phone. Teenage girls, honestly all they do it eat, sleep and talk on the phone."  
  
As she finished talking, the group heard the sound of heels clabbering down the steps.  
  
"Sorry Aunt Nina, I'm here," said a familiar voice. A little too familiar, thought Ephram. As the girl entered the kitchen, Ephram gasped. Although dressed very differently in a pink sweater and jean skirt, it was the same girl he had meet in the dinner that morning: it was Isabella.  
  
Kinda different because I introduced a new character, but I though I needed to shake things up. Any thoughts on Isabella or the chapter? If so please review! 


	9. Getting to know you

Sorry these updates have been taking so long, I have evil finials! Anyway, to answer a question someone asked me about this, yes Ephram did graduate already, but he is still in school. In some schools, such as my own, the graduation ceremony is a week before actual school is over because that is the only convenient time to hold graduation. So Ephram has "Graduated", but he still has a week or so of school left.  
  
Flashback: "Sorry Aunt Nina, I'm here," said a familiar voice. A little too familiar, thought Ephram. As the girl entered the kitchen, Ephram gasped. Although dressed very differently in a pink sweater and jean skirt, it was the same girl he had meet in the dinner that morning: it was Isabella.  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
"Isabella," gasped Ephram as he stared at her in shock.  
  
Isabella: "See Ephram, I told you fate always has a funny way of making things work out."  
  
As the two teens smiled at each other, Andy and Nina stared at each other with confused looks on their faces.  
  
Nina: "Isabella, how do you know Ephram? Were you friends with him in New York or something?"  
  
Just as Isabella went to explain their meeting at the dinner, she caught the pleading look Ephram was giving her. She realized that his Dad didn't know that he wasn't in school and decided to be nice and cover for him. "Actually, I ran into him at the local diner this afternoon. I was really lost and Ephram decided to be a gentleman and show me around Everwood."  
  
Andy saw Ephram smile at Isabella and knew that he was destined for trouble. Ephram just found out that he had a son and from what Andy had heard from Dr. Abbott at work that afternoon; Ephram had just broken up with his girlfriend. Andy had promised to stop meddling in Ephram's life, but he did not approve of Ephram dating another girl, it was just plain bad timing. If Ephram pursed a friendship with this new girl, it could lead to Ephram being involved in another heartbreaking relationship. Luckily, before Andy had a chance to get into another fight with Ephram, Delia interrupted.  
  
Delia: "So Isabella since you're going to stay for the whole summer, you and I will get to hang out a lot. That's great because you're really pretty and we can have fun all summer! You can meet my best friend and I can even show you the pool."  
  
Ephram smiled at his sister's cuteness. He knew that Delia still missed having Madison around and that she needed a female influence in her life. He only hoped that Isabella would be as sweet as she seemed and nice to his little sister.  
  
Isabella: "Sure Delia, that sounds like fun. In fact, I was planning on going to the mall to get some new summer clothes Saturday; do you want to come with me?"  
  
Delia: "I'd love too, Daddy can I go with her, please."  
  
Andy could see how excited Delia was and knew that he had to let her go. "Sure honey, as long as all of your homework is done."  
  
Delia: "I only have a little that's due Monday, but I can go and finish it all today. I probably won't get anymore this week, so I'll be good to go." Delia reached for a hamburger and put in on her plate. "I'm going to go home and do it now, thanks for the dinner Nina. See you later Isabella!"  
  
Delia then skipped out of the house and went back home to do homework.  
  
Nina: "Well I haven't seen Delia that excited in forever, you made quite an impression on her Izzie."  
  
Isabella: "Well she made quite and impression on me too. I've always wanted a younger sister."  
  
Andy: "Oh, so you're an only child. I'm sure that your parents like that because believe me, two kids are hard to handle."  
  
Ephram gave his Dad a dirty look and Isabella laughed at him.  
  
Isabella: "My parents couldn't even handle each other, let alone another kid. You see, my parents divorced when I was 6 and hated each other right up until the day my mother died. My Dad's been married another 3 times since then, but is yet to have another child. He's not really the Daddy type."  
  
Andy could sense that this girl had been through a lot and had a lot of anger stored up, and he had seen what happened when a child resents his or her parent's way to many times. He'd been living alone with Ephram for almost three years now and knew what could happen when a kid "blew up," so he decided to change the subject.  
  
Andy: "So Isabella, would you like a hotdog or hamburger."  
  
Isabella: "Please Dr. Brown, call me Izzie. And no thank you, I'm a vegetarian and am just find with just a salad.  
  
With that, the four began to eat in an awkward silence. Ephram kept sneaking his Dad dirty looks and Nina kept giving Andy questioning looks, as to ask why Ephram was ignoring him. Ephram caught on quick and decided to leave the two alone to talk.  
  
Ephram: "So Izzie, want to go out and get some ice-cream? There is this really great place I forgot to show you where we could get some amazing sundaes. "  
  
Izzie: "Sure Ephram, I'll grab my coat and meet you outside."  
  
As Andy began to spill everything that was going on between him and Ephram to Nina, Isabella walked out of the door and saw Ephram staring at her car.  
  
Ephram: "Please tell me that's not your car. My Dad doesn't even have a car that nice."  
  
As they walked towards Izzie's silver Mercedes convertible, she replied, "My Dad gave it to me for my 16th birthday. He tries to make up for the lack of time he spends with me. Anyway, hop in and give me directions because I'm in the mood for an amazing Sundae."  
  
The two laughed, Izzie started to blast punk music on the radio and the two friends drove off. Little did they know, Amy Abbott was ready to get out of her house and was heading to the exact same ice-cream parlor. Amy was hoping to spend some time alone and wallow in her own misery and was in no mood to deal with Ephram, let alone Ephram and his "new friend." 


End file.
